The head of the Vampire Council
by The Wandering Poet567
Summary: What happens when the leader of the council come to visit the school and see what it is like. What will happen? Yaoi in later chapters. Will not tell who it is between because i am that mean. Also has Own character. CHAPTER UPDATE. PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight is not mine but I love it and decided to make my own fanfic about it

CHAPTER ONE

Eden smiled as the powdery white sand covered his hands. Moving his fingers he listened to the silent crunching of the particles shifting to find a place where they could lay. He watched the surf roll in and sighed in content at the peace.

He never thought that he could enjoy a day like this, the sun blazing in the sky scorching the sand and giving off a gentle heat. The ocean moving the sand back and forth in continues cycles that even he was young too.

Lying back he turned his turned his gaze away from the sea and too the sky and watch the sea birds hover and sing for the weather that they were blessed with. Closing his eyes he places his hands behind his head and fell asleep under the intense watch of the sun.

Five hundred years ago he moved to this Island and has never left since. The island itself was a secret from the outside world and always had the best weather but outside his haven the seas were dangerous and lethal and destroyed anything that came near to his paradise. It seems even the gods wanted him to have privacy.

He had called it the Island of Eden since it was like the garden and he was named after the garden. It was truly breathtaking the sights could make your heart melt. The small forest was full of plant life and animals that lived in harmony with him. Truly this was his haven away from the world that he loved and hated.

Eden opened his eye and smiled at the great red bird that landed next to him and started to nip at hi neck. Cecilia was his faithful companion he had made her immortal when he came here and she was old enough. The change made her different; she seemed more like a small phoenix than a bird.

He tail curled around her he scratched her feather and she hopped onto his lap and purred. Slowly not breaking the caress he unhooked the message from her leg and pocketed it into his trousers.

"So Cecilia may I ask what you have for me?"

She stopped purring and bent her head to get the note she squawked at him when she noticed it was gone. He shrugged. She nipped at his trouser pocket and he laughed. Stroking her neck he pulled out the note and gave her a handful of pomegranate seeds. She sung and began pecking at the seeds, he smiled down at her. He could never imagine his life without her.

Carefully opening the letter he scanned the words and quickly closed it. He threw the letter into the water and collapsed back into the sand. He sighed as he earned a squawk from Cecilia.

"Its okay, thankyou for taking the letter for me though, I did miss you terribly."

She tilted her head to the side and perched herself on his stomach resting her head on his chest. She looked up at him with her golden eyes, they were filled with worry.

"It's fine. I'm just needed back in the real world. I knew it would come they always need me."

During the years he and Cecilia had formed a bond that enabled them to talk to one another.

_Why do they need you Eden?_

_I'm supposed to take a look at a school that was created for humans and vampires. They want to know want to know what it is like since I still am 17 years old. _He sighed._ Being the creator I should get some notice on these things shouldn't I?_

_You should be. When are you leaving for the main land?_ She questioned.

He reached up and stroked her feathers delicately. _Tomorrow I want to get this done then come back and do nothing. Will you come with me Cecilia?_

_Of course I will not let you go alone. _She purred.

_Good, I don't think I could do it without you. _He laughed._ I have been here so long that I don't remember talking to my own kind or humans._

He sat up and looked at his island in all of its beauty. He had been sleeping for a while; the sun was stained in reds, purples and yellows signalling the end of the day and the beginning of the night.

"I just don't want to go and leave my home."

He looked down at her and noticed the small claw marks that marked his chest. They had already begun to heal yet he shook his head and glared at her.

_Sorry_

He laughed and lifted her into the air and she took flight. "It's fine. I don't mind they heal in an hour or so."

Standing Eden brushed off his pants began to walk to his beach house. The cuffs of his pants drenched he listened to the crunching of the sand under his feet as he walked back. God he was going to miss this. He climbed the stares and silently walked in and fell onto his bed, soaking the white sheets. Pulling the cord a curtain of net surrounded the bed keeping out the insects. Tossing his trousers at the door he pulled on a pair of white linen pants. Staring up at the canopy he wondered what it was going to be like in the new world. He had created the vampires but left them and roamed the world until he came here. He smiled as he heard the melody that Cecilia sung for him. Eyes getting heavier he hummed with her, short time later he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuuki stood in the center of the academy letting her eyes drift along the grounds. The silence was deafening and made her uneasy. Staring down the hallway she wished that Zero was here, but alas he was wrapped tightly up in bed with the cold.

He was feeling that bad they placed a bucket near the bed. The smell of his room was rancid. She wouldn't blame him if he moved to another one and had that one destroyed.

Laughing to herself she continued walking down the hallway keeping an easy pace so her foot steps were quite along the marble floor. Stopping she pressed her back against the wall and listen to the Night Students talking. Only two were there.

"Did you here about one of the council members coming?"

"I did, it's said that he is the oldest of us all and created the vampires. Do you believe that?"

"It's plausible."

Yuuki couldn't distinguish their voices, but it seemed to be two males. Turning she left and ran to the Headmaster's office.

She halted at the door and heard him pacing across the room, lightly but the way that she was feeling they seemed to thunder in her ears.

Reaching for the door she hesitated to knock. Would he give her the answers or just tell her not to worry and start floating across the room on how old she was getting.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she took a deep breath and tapped loudly on the door. Each knock ringed in her ears. When the varnished oak door swung open she saw the head master and gasped.

He was not the happy carefree man that she new, he was different; worried as it were. His hair was not pulled back into a ponytail in hung flat over his eyes, seeing he made her hurt for him. They were dark and swollen; he hadn't slept at all after the bird left.

It was true a council member was coming. Here, to the school.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Moving into his office Yuuki followed.

"I am here because I heard what is happening to the school"

"How do you know?"

"I am a prefect I hear things from the students." She smiled. The smile soon faded as it came. "Why is he coming?"

"To check the school I had to bring up the matter of it to him. He is the head of the council after all" He fell back into the chair and rubbed his eyes. He was completely exhausted.

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow, so that doesn't give us much time to prepare."

"No preparing you need to sleep." She stopped at the door and smiled. "Get some sleep." She then left and prayed that the next day he would be in better shape than he was in now.

* * *

Eden stood over his bed and looked over his bag. The clothing that he took was really old, considering they were 500 years out of date.

Sighing he looked over to Cecilia and smirked.

She looked at him and back away along her perch, she knew what was going to happen and she was not going to like it.

"Come on we are late as it is"

She refused to go in that steel bird cage he had made. She cooed at him and slowly hopped into the cage. _Fine, you owe me big time._

"I know" He laughed. He grabbed his bag and cloak and held onto the cage as he walked to his AH-64 APACHE HELICOPTER.

Fastening his cloak he placed on his helmet and turned on the radio. Switching on the avionics and the guidance system he tightened the belt around Cecilia's cage, fastening his own. He took off into the sky. He moaned as the arsenal lifted up off the ground lightly and swiftly.

The flight to the school was quiet since he covered Cecilia's cage with a dark sheet. He looked out the front window and sighed as he couldn't see the sun any longer. God he was going to hate this. Why him.

Seeing the lights twinkle below him it lightened his spirit and was amazed at how the humans adapted to life. He was stopped when he was interrupted by the military force calling him on the radio.

"This is the armed forces identify yourself?!"

He rolled his eyes. No manners what a shame, and responded "This is flightier pilot 169. Due course for Cross Academy, do I have clearance?"

"We want you to land the aircraft, there is no clearance."

"No can do, I am needed at the Academy. Send word to Headmaster Cross and he will give you the details."

"Roger that, we have your details."

He smirked and kicked his helicopter into high gear.

Looking down at the academy he sighed knowing that this was going to be a long stay. Radioing the Headmaster he landed and waited to be greeted.

He pulled off his helmet and lifted his hood to hide his features from the people he was to talk to. Unhooking Cecilia and himself he stepped out of the Helicopter and breathed in deeply wallowing in the freshness of the grass.

He sat on the grass and waited. He laughed as he heard Cecilia begging him to let her out. "Not yet, there is work to attend to. When we get settled I will let you out. Till then keep quiet"

Her chirping died and he heard her cooing. She was asleep.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

* * *

Yuuki walked down with the Headmaster as they heard the Helicopter land. Who has a helicopter? Seriously!

They stopped when they saw the monster and she let out a low whistle. Below it a hooded figure sat on the ground running his hand over a cage draped in a black cloth. When he laughed it sent shivers down her spine to think of what was in there.

The Headmaster was the first to talk. "Good evening, welcome to Cross Academy. I am Headmaster Kaien Cross," his voice was raspy, and he was uncomfortable "this is my daughter Yuuki."

He looked up and Yuuki saw his eyes glow. He stood and held out his hand.

Yuuki took it and smiled. "It is nice to meet you"

He let go and picked up the cage and spoke to Kaien. "Shall we I rather do this now than later."

"Uh… you just got here, wouldn't you like something to eat and sleep?"

"Alright then till tomorrow, Yuuki can you please leave us I need to talk to Kaien." Yuuki nodded and left them.

When the girl Yuuki left he pulled back his hood and ruffled out his amber hair. Looking at the headmaster he was obviously taken back by his appearance.

"Please do stop gawking; I rather not talk to a fly trap while I am here." He smirked when the Kaien's jaw snapped shut.

"Sorry I didn't know you would be this young."

"They are all like that." He gained an idea in the last 10 minutes as he waited. "Headmaster I have a proposition for you." They walked up to the school up too the school. "I will see your school first hand. I will become a student here."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes I am sure. I am curious about your school, isn't that why I am here?"

He had him there. "Alright….?"

"Eden"

"Eden? After the Garden"

"Yes"

"Alright then, I will see to it that the teacher's known of a new student." He looked ahead and blushed. "How old are you really?"

"Do you really want to know? Well I am not going to tell you. Very gentlemanly to ask an old man's age" He laughed and placed one hand into his pocket.

They stopped at an empty room inside the sun dorm and Eden smirked up at the headmaster. "So when do I start?"

"Anytime you like. The teachers will believe that you only came that day."

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what your thoughts about it are


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Glass shards cascaded over the room and sent it into a blast of colour. Eden stood in front of the empty mirror smiling. His expression calmer and relaxed then it was a few seconds ago. He had lost his temper and smashed the mirror in a fit of rage. He hadn't looked upon his reflection in many years and now he was forced to wear a uniform that was constricting in all the wrong places. WARNING would have been nice.

He looked at Cecilia and smiled, twisting his eyes to his hand he watched as the blood flowed openly through the wound and dropping to the ground. The sound of his blood falling to the floor echoed in his ears. Covering his ears to block out the sound he fell against the fall and slide to the ground. Destroying the mirror sliced his hand open and if he were human he would require stitches but in an hour or two he would be fine.

He moved to his bed and dragged out the first aid kit and began to wrap his hand tightly in gauze. He looked at Cecilia and smiled. "What have you got planned for today?"

'_Not sure really'_

Tying the gauze off, he stood and moved to the window. He opened it and smiled as he saw his class mate's move to the academy. "Why don't you go stretch your wings and catch something?"

'_It won't be any fun without you. I'll be bored as hell'_

He laughed and stroked her feathers, "I'll join you later, okay?"

She purred and managed to nod.

He stepped out of his room and looked at her and he smiled when he noticed that she was gone the only evidence was a ruby feather that sat on the window sill. He picked it up and walked down the hallway humming one of Cecilia's many tunes.

He walked past the main hall and stopped abruptly, he back-tracked his steps and saw Yuuki sauntering into the Dorm. He watched her and by the look of her she seemed that she was going to pass out in a matter of seconds. He was right.

He instantly moved to be beside her and caught her just a few centimetres from the ground. Sighing he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the West wing of the dorm. Looking down at her Eden couldn't help but smile. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. He opened her door and placed her on the bed.

He turned and went to the door but stopped and placed a kiss upon her forehead and left her to sleep.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall casually. The students whispered to others and told each other of what had happened this morning.

He was approached by a small blonde girl. He looked at her and seemed to slink away slightly. She quickly bowed and ran off.

He shrugged and kept walking. He stared at his timetable and instantly wanted to return home.

_Home class: 8:30am-9:00am_

_English Studies: 9:00am-10:00am_

_Physics: 10:00am-11:00am_

_Ancient History: 11:00 am-12:00pm_

_Music: __12:00pm-1:00pm_

_Drama: 1:00pm-2:00pm_

_Japanese: 2:00pm-3:00pm_

_Art: 3:00pm-4:00pm_

_Why don't I get to eat...? Oh yeah. That is true; there is nothing to eat around here. All the good stuff is off limits. Oh well. I'll live, don't know how. OH! the pain I can't live any longer._

He looked around for that blonde girl. "Dam I missed her" He chuckled. "Well off to home class I guess" He murmured and left the corridor.

* * *

Zero sat lazily against the window sill starring out at the grounds. Yuuki wasn't here; she probably passed out when she got back.

He heard the door click open and thought nothing of it, maybe just their Home Class Teacher. When he heard the other students sigh lovingly, those thoughts of it being a teacher flew out the window.

He dare not look but their whispers were daring him to look. He caved and looked.

The boy was his age and height. Although this boy was a complete opposite to himself He had fiery red hair that trailed down his back and stopped at his waist which was tied back with a black hair tie. His liquid topaz eyes held both age and youth. This was a person has seen life in the worst way but still had managed too escape.

He had a small figure but it was evident the beneath his clothing he was all muscle.

The newcomer sat on the edge of the teacher's desk and looked at him directly and smiled.

Thankfully the teacher came in but she seemed to blush when she saw Eden leaning against her table. MY GOD THIS PERSON IS ATTRACTING EVERYONE!

Zero groaned and smacked his head on the desk.

"Go… good morning class as you can see we have a new student." She stuttered and kept looking at Eden. "This is…?" She flipped through her folder and found his reports. "Yes this is Eden, he just transferred from Africa."

Eden nodded and looked around the class and his gaze instantly fell on Yuuki sauntering into the class room and taking a seat.

Her eyes widened as she saw the boy that had helped her. Looking around she saw that everyone was swooning over him.

"And he is….." her eyes widened and he instantly lifted his hands to halt her from speaking.

"Please I rather keep that quiet if you don't mind." They looked at his bandaged hand and they all gasped. Instantly clenching his hand shut he winced and slides his hand into his pocket.

* * *

Yuuki awoke to see her gazing at the little glow in the dark stars upon the ceiling in her room. Sitting up she looked around her room she looked at her window and fell out of the bed when she saw a large bird on her window sill. Blinking she sat and looked at the bird and found it staring back.

Looking away from the bird she sighed. "I am having a staring contest with a bird." Standing she looked at her alarm clock and almost smacked her head against the wall. She was late, really late.

Leaving the room she bolted across the grounds to class.

Stopping abruptly she turned her gaze to the heli pad, it was still there, the mechanical monstrosity that brought the head of the council here.

Nearing the helicopter she ran her hands over the paint of the monster. She couldn't help but smile as it was labelled 'Envy.' Why it was labelled after a sign she had no idea.

"What are you doing here Yuuki?"

She turned and saw a new face; his emotionless eyes froze her blood. Looking closer at him this was the person that carried her up to her room. Feeling her face heat up she looked away. "I should ask you the same question. You do not have authority to be here."

"Yeah but I do, this little monstrosity as you call belongs to a friend of mine." He turned and rubbed a speck of dust from the window. "Come on this place is making me depressed let's get out of here."

* * *

Alone in the academy library Zero stared aimlessly out the window. People have been near him and only received the Kiryuu death glare and they slink away. This morning his thought had been focused on the new student, Eden.

He plagued his mind to no end and now he was walking into the building with Yuuki. Wait…..WHAT!

Standing the chair fell backwards and he sprinted out of the library receiving a glare from the librarian. Sprinting down the hallway he dodged countless day students. Some of them were even running with him to the main entrance.

Turning the corner he came face to face with a sight that he had expected but wished that it wasn't true.

He looked upon the entrance and saw all of the day students crowded around Eden, Yuuki was pushed to the outside and was now shouting at the students.

Descending the stairs his footsteps echoed through the hall and the students scattered away like mice.

"I never thought I would miss home so much." Eden laughed and stood brushing himself off. Yuuki was giggling beside him. She was crushing on every guy.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE I AM NOT GOING TO CONINUE IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE STORY THAT IS MOVED AND EDITED THEN LOOK FOR THE AUTHOR

'LITTLE CRIMSON FOX'


End file.
